The Shy Heroine (Fem Deku x OC)
by AgentA33
Summary: A universe where Izuku was born a girl, yet still quirkless. After gaining a quirk from All Might and getting into UA High, she gets hurt during the entrance exam and ends up meeting a boy durig recovery. He has a destructive quirk as well, only it damages his mind instead of his body like her’s. Will the two polar opposites attract to one another?
1. DISCLAIMER

I don't own Boku No Hero Academia, nor the characters. I only own the OC and the plot points not tied to the canon story.

Please enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Entrance

**_(The long awaited first chapter! Yes, I know I put this off for quite a while. I'll be a lot better once get started on the second chapter. Thank y'all so much for sticking out the wait and I'm deeply sorry that this wasn't up sooner. I've been really busy with school and everything these past few_** ** _months, plus I wanted to get this just right. Anyways, ENJOY!)_**

Izuku stood atop all of the garbage and yelled at the top of her lungs, All Might standing at the steps as he looked out upon the beach with a smile.

"Oh, my... oh my... GOODNESS!" He exclaimed, transforming to his muscular form before Izuku fell from her place atop the ginormous pile of trash.

He ran swiftly towards her and caught her as the young woman smiled as she breathed heavily. All Might took pride in what she'd become, and all that was needed was the transfer at that point.

"All Might, I did it." The young woman in his arms said with more of a smile than before.

"You certainly did." All Might said proudly before setting the young woman on her feet. He then pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of herself.

"What's that?" Izuku asked as she was still breathing a little heavily.

"That's you, at the start of our training." All Might said.

Izuku was still slim of course, but she now had defined muscles all over her body. She felt so much better than she had before, but she was still worried about if her chest would fit in UA's uniform. She looked down to her chest and poked it a little. She'd always despised those huge mounds of flesh on her chest, but hopefully, they wouldn't get in the way.

All Might then stood tall in front of her and Izuku looked up at him with admiration.

"Now young lady, it is time." All Might said before plucking a hair from his head. "Eat this." He said with a smile.

"Wh-What?" Izuku asked as she stared at the strand of hair that was being placed in front of her.

 ** _A Few Hours Later..._**

Izuku walked to the building, smiling happily as she did so. She couldn't wait to try out the quirk, but she had her doubts about herself. Since All Might told her that it could possibly take out her limbs, she thought it was best to not use her quirk except necessary. Then again, it was necessary to use it all throughout the test since it was an evaluation of physical skills and power, right? As she walked, Izuku looked up at the huge building with a smile brighter than anything anyone else had seen. She then stopped at the gate before she took her first step inside, which ended up being a case of her tripping over her own foot. She then internally screamed before she suddenly stopped falling, almost as if she was floating in the air. In fact, she actually was since she saw her feet off of the ground, yet she stayed in place. Izuku looked to her left and saw another girl with brown hair and rosy pink cheeks.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"H-Huh?" Izuku muttered under her breath.

"It's my quirk. Sorry for stopping you, but it'd be a bad omen for you to trip and fall." The girl smiled as she touched her fingertips together after setting Izuku properly on the ground.

Izuku then smiled and nodded in thanks to the other female. "Y-Yeah, thanks. Really, I truly appreciate it." She said, adjusting her dark green hair a little to make sure it wouldn't get in her eyes.

The brown-haired girl smiled and nodded before walking off into the school. Izuku then sighed at herself and looked up at the building again.

"Alright, I can do this." Izuku said to herself before walking inside.

 ** _After Present Mic's presentation on the test..._**

Izuku looked up at the huge gate and shivered. She wondered if she would even pass, but she knew she had to. To become the greatest hero and worthy of being All Might's successor. She looked around and saw a young man, not much older than her, looking at his wrist and moving it around. His brown hair covered his eyes from her angle, so she couldn't really see them.

"You shouldn't be staring like that. It looks like he's getting prepared so don't get in his way." Tenya Iida said, looking to Izuku.

"It's alright, Mr. Uptight." The boy said as he walked towards the two. "Jeez, you have no sense of relaxation, do you?" The boy asked Iida.

"I need to be an example for everyone, we must be enforcing of rules to do our duty!" Tenya exclaimed.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Besides, some rules need to be broken to survive." The boy muttered before looking to Izuku. "So, what's your deal?" He asked her.

"W-What? I don't quite understand." She said to him before he started laughing softly.

"I'm kiddin', no need to tell me anything." The boy said as he set his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku could see his eyes clearly now. They were a dark hazel with little brown and gold specs here and there. She would've been lost in them if Present Mic didn't interrupt her at that moment.

"Alright kids, get ready! Test starts in three!" Present Mic yelled.

Izuku braced herself as she looked at the gate with a deep breath.

"Two!" Tenya got into a running position, running through possible outcomes in his head.

"One!" The brown-haired girl stretched a little before she braced herself.

"ZERO!" The boy standing next to Izuku activated his quirk, a maniacal smile plastered on his face as he started to run. Black veins ran up his arm and his right eye had turned completely red.

"Time to fuck some heads!" The boy yelled as he ran before jumping and kicking the head off of a two-point robot.

That's how the test started, by a boy decapitating a robot. The rest followed suit and started attacking the others.

Izuku on the other hand couldn't find any robots, hoping for one to test her new power on. She thought she'd found one, but a blonde boy with a laser destroyed it before she could do anything.

As the test neared it's end, the green-haired girl looked around for just one robot to smash to pieces. She frantically looked around before a crash was heard behind her. She looked up and saw a robot as big as a building, crushing everything in its path.

Looking down, she saw the other girl who'd saved her from tripping earlier underneath some rubble. After seeing the helpless look on the girl's face, Izuku started sprinting towards her, only to jump up to the robot with amazing force.

She then clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she remembered what All Might had told her.

 _'Squeeze your buttocks, and yell this inside your heart!'_

"SMASH!" Izuku cried out as she punched the giant robot's head, caving it in and causing explosions down the machine's spine.

Izuku smiled to herself before she looked down to her arm and legs. Since the adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, she didn't feel the pain of her arm and legs being broken as she then started falling to the ground. She thought the only way out was a Detroit Smash, until she was slapped in the face by the brown-haired girl.

"R-Release." The rosy cheeked female said before she started to spew rainbows from her mouth

Izuku was set softly on the ground and then she looked up, starting to crawl forwards as her contorted limbs laid at her sides.

"Just one! Just one point, please!" Izuku exclaimed to herself.

The alarm then sounded, signaling the end of the test. If that wasn't enough, Present Mic also yelled that it was over.

"I swear, does that guy really have to be so exuberant?" The brown-haired, hazel-eyed male said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand before looking down to Izuku.

"You did good, kid." He said before Recovery Girl waded through the crowd towards the severely injured girl.

Recovery Girl then slowly leaned down before puckering her lips, giving the young girl a kiss on the top of the head.

Everyone seemed to be grossed out by it, though the brown-haired boy didn't seem to mind.

As Izuku slowly got up, Recovery Girl looked to the brown-haired boy to find an emotionless expression.

"You went and did it again, didn't you?" Recovery Girl asked the boy.

"Did what?" He asked as he softly cocked his head to the right.

Recover Girl then sighed in exasperation before gesturing him to follow her. She didn't know what to do with him.

Izuku was then hoisted up and taken to the infirmary with Recovery Girl and the boy, even though she was already healed— at least to an extent.

They entered the school and followed the old lady to her office, the two patients looking around as they followed, albeit clueless as to what was happening. As they finally got to the room, the two looked to each other before looking back to the old lady.

"Come in." Recovery Girl said as she opened her office door.

Izuku was brought in and set on the bed as the boy walked in and sat in a chair.

"Alright, I'm going to say a word, and you're going to respond with a word you think associates with the one that I say." Recovery Girl explained to the boy.

The boy just nodded before he looked to the older lady.

"Tree."

"Green."

"Red."

"Blood."

"Eye."

"Tears."

Recovery Girl sighed as he gave no emotion, nothing in his face or words. She then lifted his hand and kissed his fingers, hoping that it'd work.

Luckily, it did that time, tears streaming down the boy's face as he looked around wondering where he was.

"W-What... what happened? D-Did I use it again?" He asked.

"Yes, you did. You did it to pass the entrance exam for UA." Recover Girl said.

"Did I?" He asked.

"We don't know yet, it just ended." The older woman stated.

"O-Oh... okay. Well, I'll just be going then." The boy said, trying to stand up, but Recovery Girl stopped him.

"Just rest." She simply told him before placing him back down in the chair and walking out of the room.

Izuku looked to the boy with a slight blush. She didn't know what to do now. She was stuck in the room with a cute boy, and on top of it, he had a powerful quirk too. It was almost everything she wanted.

The boy looked to Izuku and softly smiled, waving at her with his right hand.

"Hey." He said, albeit softly.

"Hello." Izuku said, shifting a little in her spot.

"What's your name?" The boy asked as he wiped the moisture from his face.

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya. What about you?" She asked with a smile.

"It's not important now. If we get in, then maybe I'll tell you." The boy said, with a small laugh.

"I look forward to that, then." Izuku said with a small laugh as well.

Izuku then looked out of the window, hoping that it'd be a great start to the perfect year at UA, and luckily, she wouldn't have to hope for long.


	3. Chapter 2: Burden

A young boy sat at the bottom of the stairs in an orphanage, looking around at the others as they had fun, playing around with their quirks and other games as well.

An adult looked at the sad boy before walking down to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as they sat next to him.

"You want to do something with them, don't you?" The adult asked the boy.

The boy simply nodded before looking up to the adult, softly sighing.

"I can't though, I'll hurt them. Everybody says that I'll be a villain, but I don't want to be." The boy said as he started to cry.

The adult then hugged the child.

"Hey, don't cry Akio, it'll be okay. You'll make a great hero someday." The adult said.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

The young boy smiled, wiping his tears away before hugging the adult back.

Everything faded to black before the boy opened his eyes, back in the orphanage.

He sighed, getting up from his bed. Looking around, he faced his mirror and looked at himself up and down.

Scars littered the right side of his torso, though they didn't hinder his movement at all, luckily.

"Akio, c'mon, it's time for breakfast." A young woman said after knocking on his door.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Akio said, looking towards the door before looking back at the mirror one more time.

Akio then put on a shirt and walked to the door of his room, opening it and walking towards the stairs. As he got to the top of the stairs, he took a deep breath before stepping down.

Everyone gathered at the bottom of the steps, waiting for Akio to get to the bottom. The pitter-patter of feet got louder as Akio walked to the bottom of the smooth wooden stairs.

As he reached the base of the stairs, the boy looked around at everyone with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked, pushing his bangs up to the left to get off of his forehead.

"It's here." The young woman from before said with a smile.

"What is?" Akio asked, hoping she'd say what he'd wanted it to be.

"Your U.A. letter. We don't know what it says, but you go ahead and open it." A black-haired boy with quills on his arms stated before the woman handed the envelope to Akio.

Akio took the envelope and walked over to a polished mahogany table, sitting down cross-legged in front of it before slowly opening the envelope. He was nervous to say the least, but he wouldn't know anything unless he opened the damned thing.

Akio took out the slip of paper and the hologram projector before he set the two things on the table. The projector then suddenly flared to life, showing him a video of All Might, who was wearing a yellow striped suit.

"Hello, young Akio. I know it has been a hard road to get here, taking in the effects of your situation and quirk. However, I am here to tell you that all of your hard work has pai—" All Might was cut off from a person off-screen.

"What did you say? I need to do how many more?!" He exclaimed before sighing in defeat before looking back to the camera.

"Your hard work has paid off and you've been accepted into U.A. High. Congratulations, and welcome to your hero academia!" All Might finished before the projection was then turned off, leaving Akio and everyone else stunned.

Everyone then bursted out into cheers and laughs. Akio was still frozen in astonishment, however. He didn't know how to react, and it felt weird to him. Normally he'd know what to do or say, but he didn't this time.

His quirk was usually his downfall, but this time it was his way up. His brutal quirk had an actual use for him that time. Tears dropped slowly from his eyes before he started sobbing, not out of joy or sadness.

The young woman from before and a few other kids hugged him with smiles on their faces.

"We're so proud of you." The young woman said as she stroked Akio's back comfortingly.

Akio quickly returned the embrace and pulled them closer to himself. He wanted more of that feeling of warmth, and as more people started hugging him, he felt satisfied.

The night earlier, Izuku sat at her desk in her All Might covered room, sobbing with happiness. Her mother had been pacing worriedly outside her room until she'd come out smiling. They'd both embraced each other with tight hugs, too.

After everything, Akio and the others sat down for breakfast and they all started talking about U.A. and each other's quirks. Normally, no one would ask Akio about his quirk, or anything for that matter. That day was different though, as he became the center of attention and conversations.

As breakfast was going, there was a knock at the door of the home. Everyone looked to the two large wooden doors, as they weren't used to getting visitors.

"Ms. Furikawa, is it alright if I get it?" Akio asked the young woman.

Ms. Furikawa looked to Akio finally after a couple seconds before silently nodding, her face in a state of shock.

Akio then stood before walking to the door, steeling his mind as to prepare himself for whoever was behind that door. They almost never got visitors, not even adopting parents since they were all ranging from five to seventeen.

Akio slowly put his hand on the cold handle of the door, twisting it before pulling the large door towards himself. On the other side, was something he didn't expect. It was Izuku, the bright, slightly younger girl that he'd talked to a week earlier.

"H-Hey, I didn't know if this was the right address." Izuku said with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Yeah, this is it. I wouldn't give you a false address, I'm not that type o' guy." Akio said with a small smile as he stepped to the right to let Izuku inside.

Izuku walked in and looked around.

"Wow, this is a nice house. Your family must have pretty nice jobs." Izuku said.

Akio froze in place, the door still cracked open a bit as he was in the process of closing it. Then Ms. Furikawa emerged from the kitchen, looking to Akio.

"Oh no." She muttered under her breath before quickly walking over to Akio.

"Oh, hel—" Izuku cut herself off as Ms. Furikawa walked past her, looking to where the woman was going.

Izuku then looked to Akio as he fell to his knees, his head against the door. Ms. Furikawa held Akio close as the boy started to break down, tears streaming down his face like when they'd first officially met.

"I think it's best if you go into the kitchen with the other kids." Ms. Furikawa said as she looked to Izuku with a sad expression.

Izuku didn't want to leave him, but she thought it'd be best to at that moment. She then walked into the kitchen, looking to all the other kids. They all looked drastically different from each other, so she didn't think they were all from one family. She thought that maybe they were all Akio's friends, or distant family.

"You made big brother Akio cry!" The youngest one- who was a five year-old with white hair- exclaimed as she saw Izuku.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, promise." Izuku said to the young girl.

"Yuri, it's fine." An older boy with black hair and brown eyes said to the white-haired five year-old.

"I don't like seeing big brother Akio cry, Neji!" Yuri exclaimed to the older boy.

"I don't either, but it's something he does. We all do, at least at some point." Neji stated.

Izuku looked to all the kids, eight in total. She didn't really know what to say to them, as she only thought that Akio was going to be there. Then again, she did drop by unannounced.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. He's got some issues that he's needed to work out for a while." The oldest looking one said to Izuku.

"Well, it did seem like he did have something going on after using his quirk." Izuku said, and at the mention of Akio's quirk, Yuri softly gasped.

Izuku looked to Yuri and wore a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Big brother Akio's quirk is scary." Yuri stated as she looked into the living room.

Izuku looked back into the room she was previously in, seeing Akio cling to the woman as if his life depended on it.

"I know it hurts, but please calm down." Ms. Furikawa said as she softly stroked Akio's back for comfort.

"Y-You... You don't get it! They killed them! They made me watch as they stabbed them over and over!" Akio screamed before breaking down again.

All the kids plus Izuku had horrified looks.

"W-Wait... Ms. Furikawa said that his parents had gone missing." Neji stated as his eyes were wide.

"Well... clearly that's not true." The oldest one said, her face contorted in fear.

Izuku just stood there as she watched the scene silently, not knowing what to do. She didn't know he had that type of burden upon his shoulders.

That was the one thing they had in common.

A burden on each of their shoulders. With her, it was the secret of One for All and All Might. With him, it was the guilt of having to watch his parents die right in front of him.

Izuku had spaced out for long enough time to pass to where the door had been opened and Akio had ran out of the home.

"Akio!" Ms. Furikawa yelled after him as she quickly stood up.

Izuku looked to the door and ran to it before stopping just outside of it, looking from left to right.

"Which way did he go?!" Izuku exclaimed as she looked to the woman behind her.

"That way!" Ms. Furikawa pointed to the right as she informed Izuku.

Izuku then suddenly started running the way the woman had explained to her. However, she didn't use her quirk since she'd most likely break her bones immediately. Luckily, she was wearing some running shoes so her feet wouldn't hurt every time she took a step.

As she ran, she could see the back of his body, his legs moving quickly and his arms moving wildly. She couldn't just leave him like this, so she decided to do the best thing she could at the time.

She pushed herself, getting within jumping distance before suddenly tackling him to the side. Their bodies his the grass as they both grunted upon impact with the ground.

Akio turned to see Izuku, trying to break free of her grasp. However, she was a lot stronger than anticipated. He then stopped struggling as Izuku climbed on top of him, pinning his wrists to the luscious, green grass.

"What in the world are you thinking?" Akio simply asked her, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"What're _you_ thinking? Running off like that had me really worried!" Izuku exclaimed to him.

"I'm just a stupid burden! I couldn't do anything as I watched my parents' bloody bodies lay on the floor!" Akio retorted.

"You got into U.A., right?" Izuku asked out of the blue.

Akio looked extremely confused at the question before reluctantly answering.

"Y-Yeah, why?" He wondered aloud.

"Then make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else! I'll be right there with you every step of the way to make sure you don't feel like a burden anymore either!" Izuku finished as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathes.

She then stood up and pulled Akio with her, looking at him as she tried to determine what he'd say next.

"Fine... but don't expect me to be okay after the first day. That's what most people expect." Akio said before Izuku hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure not to overwhelm you." Izuku said before looking up to him.

"So, I never got your name." Izuku said with a straight face.

"You probably already—" Akio was cut off as Izuku put a finger to his lips.

"I want to hear it from you." The emerald-eyed girl said.

Akio sighed before pushing Izuku's hand from his mouth.

"It's Akio. Akio Kage." The brown-haired boy stated as he finally stated his name to her.

Izuku smiled before letting go of him.

"Now, I need you to promise me that you'll never call yourself a burden again." Izuku said, seriously.

Akio stood silently for a moment before setting a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 3: Greetings

Akio walked out of the large house, his bag strap slung over his shoulder. He walked in silence, his jacket unbuttoned and his tie hanging loose around his neck.

"Well, guess I'll meet her on the way, hm?" He thought aloud to himself before pulling out some earbuds, putting them into his ears before music from his phone started to play.

Akio made his way to U.A. via bullet train, which so happened to stop by Izuku's house for him to get off. He stepped off the platform and Izuku waited for him at the bottom, smiling at him as he walked down the steps.

"C'mon, we don't wanna miss homeroom!" Izuku exclaimed before Akio nodded and they both started quickly making their way towards the school in question.

After getting into the building and through the halls, they found the door to room 1-A. They stared at the large door before Akio shrugged before he opened it.

"Please, get off of the desk! Those are not to be sat on!" Iida exclaimed to a certain blonde.

"Shut up four eyes! Fuck off!" Katsuki angrily yelled.

Izuku sighed in exasperation, not wanting to be with the foul-mouthed boy in class at all.

Akio then walked into the room before Izuku and stared at everyone before softly sighing as he saw a grape-headed boy, knowing that he'd be trouble due to the perverted look on his face as he snuck a gaze at a tall, black-haired, girl with a noticeable sized bust.

Katsuki looked over to Akio and scowled.

"Hey, bloodlust! The fuck were you pulling at the entrance exam?!" He yelled.

Akio sighed and tried to pay Bakugou no mind as he tried to look for somewhere to sit. He didn't want to start a fight on the first day, but the explosion-quirk user had something different in mind.

Katsuki got in front of Akio, looking up to him with a scowl.

"You a fucking pussy? Speak up, bitch. If you don't want me to tell everyone, then say something." The blonde threatened.

Akio didn't want everyone to treat him like a monster, so he just softly sighed and looked to Bakugou.

"It's my quirk, that's all it is. It's really just a stupid power boost with a pointless aesthetic change." Akio stated.

Katsuki laughed loudly before giving Akio a pat on the shoulder.

"To think I was actually worried, guess you're just another stepping stone on my path to greatness." Bakugou said.

Akio then spotted a seat at the back of the class, setting his bag next to it.

"I'm sorry, did Kacchan give you any trouble?" Izuku asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No, he just wanted a small chat." Akio said, shaking his head softly.

"If I know Kacchan— which I do— one of the things he definitely doesn't do is chat. So, what's up?"

"He... said that he'd tell people about my quirk if I didn't tell him what happened at the entrance exam."

"Your quirk's fine, what's there to say?"

"There's more to it than what you've seen, and believe me when I say you don't want to see it when it's in full swing."

Izuku looked to Akio's uncomfortable expression, not prying any further and just responding with a nod.

After a few more happenings within the classroom, the class had gone outside with their gym uniforms on. The class had then went through a series of tests set by the teacher, Shouta Aizawa, or the hero known as Eraser Head.

After that day had gone by, Akio walked home with Izuku, Tenya, and Ochako until they had to diverge paths at the train station.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Akio asked his three new friends.

"Yes, it is imperative that we attend every day of school!" Iida exclaimed with some exaggerated hand movements.

"Of course, you can count on it." Uraraka said in a matter of fact tone, her voice upbeat and bubbly.

"You gonna be okay going home alone?" Izuku asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me Midoriya." Akio stated with a small smile.

Everyone then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Akio took the bullet train, the ride long and silent as he softly sighed while looking at the ceiling.

Izuku walked home, thinking about Akio and what the full extent of his quirk actually did. She wanted to be there for him, but she didn't know how to.

The next day, the four of them walked into school together as they talked, though Akio mostly stayed silent unless Izuku talked to him.

They then entered the classroom and Akio was met with a malicious looking smirk from the face of Katsuki. The two of them stared each other down before Akio went to his seat.

After Akio had sat down and everyone settled, All Might burst into the room and everyone was excited.

Akio, on the other hand, wasn't really that excited. He was definitely surprised, but not really elated like everyone else.

After being told to get their hero costumes on and head to ground beta, the class started getting their things and readying up.

As Akio got ready, Iida walked up to him and gestured to his outfit.

"That doesn't look like something a hero would wear, are you going to change it later?" Iida asked him.

"No, because this is what everyone expects me to be. I want to look like this as I do hero work so everyone stops judging me based on my quirk. I need to defy all those expectations." Akio said as he tightened the black fingerless glove on his right hand.

Iida then looked surprised before he solemnly nodded and walked off to finish putting on his costume.

After everyone had gotten ready, they all traveled to ground beta, however Akio stayed behind for just a moment as he looked at himself in the mirror.

His costume consisted of a red tank top, black military grade cargo pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a long black coat with no right sleeve, and a black mouth guard with red outlines.

"You got this, show them you can be a hero." Akio said to himself, anxiety trying to take over.

He then shook his legs and arms before taking a deep breath, nodding to himself before trailing behind everyone else.

Izuku looked behind herself after getting to ground beta, seeing Akio in his costume. She softly gasped and smiled a little, noting its simplistic design.

 _'You got this, go show them all.'_

 _'I got this, I'll show 'em all.'_

After pulling lots, there was of course an odd number of students, so someone would have to be on their own. Akio told All Might that he'd be willing to participate whilst being solo. All Might had concerns, but Akio reassured the older man that he'd be fine.

All the matches went by quick, if quick meant painfully slow. Well, besides Todoroki's, who'd decimated the enemies in an instant.

Lastly, Akio's match came around and a group would have to go against him, participating twice. Bakugou jumped on the chance to go again, due to his and Iida's loss against Izuku and Ochako.

Izuku spectated the match with a worried attitude, hoping that "Kacchan" didn't go to hard on Akio. She didn't have to wait too long for the answer to that thought.

Akio was assigned the villain role unironically, while Katsuki and Tenya were assigned the hero roles.

Akio softly sighed as he sat in the middle of the bomb room, thinking of his plan as to what he was going to do when the "heroes" would get there.

There was the brute force approach; activate his full quirk and annihilate them.

There was the tactical approach; activate the automatic side of his quirk and trump them with speed and capture them.

Lastly, there was the defensive approach; don't activate his quirk at all and try to distract them from getting the bomb and wait until time ran out.

He decided to do a combination of all three, adapting to the situation as he went.

Standing up, Akio heard footsteps from the hallway in front of him. He didn't know they'd reach him so soon, but it was to be expected due to their smarts, well, Iida's smarts from what he could tell.

Suddenly, Bakugou burst through the door and smiled menacingly.

"Found you!" He yelled as Iida tailed behind him.

"I should've figured that you'd get here so quickly, it's pretty much the same layout as the other building." Akio said as he looked around the room with just his eyes.

"We're here to stop you, villain." Tenya stated as he stood beside Bakugou, albeit a little behind him.

"Y'know, everyone expects me to be a villain due to my quirk. All these people keep saying that I'm gonna become a villain, but I can't. Not to myself or my..." Akio trailed off, his eyes growing glossy for a moment before blinking rapidly, wiping them with his hands.

"Aw, does this little boy wanna go and cry to mommy? You don't belong here, idiot." Katsuki insulted, causing Akio to start to break.

Akio started shaking, his eyes starting to leak tears as his knees threatened to give out.

"Bakugou, please. I think he may actually have some trauma." Iida spoke, Bakugou shutting him up almost instantly after.

"Oh please, the kid's just a crybaby like Deku! Besides, I think this kid is even more of a burden than her." Katsuki stated.

"I-I... I'm... not." Akio struggled to speak as his knees finally gave out.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your uselessness."

"Bakugou please, we shouldn't push him any further!"

"He's clearly faking it. If he actually did have something going on, he wouldn't be shaking like that."

"St-Stop... please."

"If you want us to stop, then do it!"

The floor then started to becoming red, stained with blood.


End file.
